


oh, sweet nuthin'

by comeonbluej



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, и их, я люблю флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonbluej/pseuds/comeonbluej
Summary: Такое утро было ценным. Золотым. Искристым. Привычным. Тягучим. Как кофе, определил для себя Ники. Их любимый сорт - арабика, - часто напоминавший о многом, но всегда хорошем. Кофе. Такое простое слово, не так ли? И такое бесценное. Он напишет его на листе ежедневника и ухмыльнется. Капля чернил растечется по горизонтальным линиям.Тепло. Как кофе.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 12





	oh, sweet nuthin'

**Author's Note:**

> я спустя тыщу лет выбираясь из писательского ступора: хир хэв сам флафф
> 
> название фика - oh! sweet nuthin' by the velvet underground
> 
> приходите ко мне на чяй в тви: twitter.com/comeonbluej

Их жизни тонули в воспоминаниях. Каждый угол напоминал о прошедших днях, что забылись, затерлись со временем на страницах. Иногда они впивались очень глубоко, до нитей, задевая так, что все вокруг освещалось, обрамлялось золотом. Было больно - в одни дни, а уже в другие - тепло. Как тягучее ощущение от вида простых ромашек, стоявших в вазе на кухонном подоконнике. И цветов ровно столько, сколько чувств они пережили. Почти бесконечное количество. Ники все еще меняет воду потускневшим цветам каждые два дня. В них, он думает с лаской во взгляде, есть свое грустное очарование. _Ромашки стоят в вазе еще неделю._

В бессмертии они научились всему. Но больше всего – познанию друг друга. Когда не стоит вступать в спор; когда стоит промолчать во время штормового моря; когда легкое прикосновение губ к вискам исцелит все раны; когда изгиб улыбки заберет весь кислород из легких, напоминая сердцу, почему полюбило тогда, давно, в раздоре огня и ада. Джо бегает взглядом по лицу Ники, выученному сто миллионами созвездиями, и ведет аккуратную линию по бумаге альбома, выделяя все неровности и неточности, пачкая пальцы в грифеле. _Ошметки карандаша безобразно упадут на пол, когда последняя точка-родинка окажется на полотне его мечтаний и желаний._

Топленое молоко оказывается в чашке горячего кофе. Аромат арабского сорта томит бессчетное количество воспоминаний, и на лице Ники расцветает улыбка. Их много – и они все яркие. И никогда, как будто, не выцветут фотографии в его персональном фотоальбоме. По щеке скользит родная рука, и Николо подается ближе к прикосновению. Вторая родная рука обвивает его талию, а у его уха раздается тихий, но не менее нежный итальянский:

– Что у нас сегодня на завтрак, мой любимый повар?

Ники поворачивает голову, клюет поцелуем в нос и, с улыбкой на губах, отвечает тем же тоном, но уже на арабском:

– Кофе ждет на столе, любовь моя.

В перерывах между поцелуями со вкусом американо и крошками от бельгийских вафель в уголках губ, они обсуждают настоящее, будущее и иногда вспоминают прошлое, словно листая альбом, задерживаясь на том или ином полароиде, подчеркивая смехом или немым ответом в искристых взглядах друг друга. Они уберут стол под тихий джаз, доносящийся хрипотцой из колонок проигрывателя. Коллекцию винила Джо собирал тщательно и обдуманно, дорожа каждой пластинкой, как своим детищем. Это слишком очаровывало Ники, чтобы не поддразнивать своего любимого. _Последняя тарелка находит свое место в сушилке после тщательного обмывания._

Золотые лучи проскальзывают в комнату сквозь маленькую щель, оставленную будто нарочито. Турка, наполненная сгустком коричневого кофе, оставлена на подогреве. Тумблер громкости проигрывателя чуть смещен вправо, и звуки саксофона улетают за раму приоткрытой форточки. Ладонь ложится на талию Джо, голова находит свое место в углублении плеча. Ники вдыхает запах домашней футболки и выдыхает, видимо, слишком громко, так как ухом улавливает почти незаметный отзвук знакомого смеха. Руки сжимают футболку крепче, отчасти защищая, но больше напоминая. Это всегда было чувственно. Это всегда _есть_ чувственно. Они начинают медленно кружиться под утихающую мелодию и продолжают танцевать даже в тишине, когда игла доходит до конечной остановки. _Запах кофе заполнит всю кухню, когда сваренные зерна окажутся на решетке плиты._

Такое утро было ценным. Золотым. Искристым. Привычным. Тягучим. Как кофе, определил для себя Ники. Их любимый сорт - арабика, - часто напоминавший о многом, но всегда хорошем. Кофе. Такое простое слово, не так ли? И такое бесценное. Он напишет его на листе ежедневника и ухмыльнется. Капля чернил растечется по горизонтальным линиям.

  
Тепло. _Как кофе._


End file.
